


Daffodils and Carnations

by KawaiSonadowLover100



Series: Random Prompts [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: AAHHHHh, After Ending, Again, Alpha Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And in main fic, And spring flowers, Birth, Cultivators, Demons, Fierce Corpses, First Steps, In bonus chapter, Kids, M!preg, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, My OCs, Nightmares, Omega Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Short Stories, and words, bonus chapters, extra chapters, first time things, forgot to mention spoilers for the bonus chapters, love my kids, one shots, opps, prompt, relationships, reomantic fluff, what else should i tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiSonadowLover100/pseuds/KawaiSonadowLover100
Summary: This has been an idea brewing for months and I finally finished it today, and it's safe to say I'm proud of it.Note: this work is finished, the whole plot is in the first chapter, the rest are just short stories that may come to mind at a whatever time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The meaning behind the flowers will be listed in the notes at the end.
> 
> \----
> 
> This is a Jin Ling x Lan SiZhui prompt, and its omegaverse, so to those who will read it, enjoy.
> 
> I just felt that there wasn't enough of these out there so here's my contribution. This is canon diverse, just FYI. The plot happens a few months after the book ends.
> 
> I wanna make it clear that the first chapter has the whole plot and that it is a draft. It has author inserts for entertainment purposes and it's written like that because I wanted to share the idea with you guys! So while it may be written a bit lazily, the main point of this was writing out the story idea and the plot. I don't know if I'll ever refine it into an actual story, but we'll see. The rest of the chapters are mini-stories about the kids and they aren't drafted like the main plot since they're short.
> 
> Last note: since this is omegaverse, the titles mother/father and bride/groom are determined by their second sex. Omegas are mothers (usually, though some people go by their first sex with these titles), alphas are fathers and betas are determined by their first sex (unless in a relationship with an alpha or an omega, but there's too much detail that goes into that and we don't have the time).

Jin Ling is a late bloomer. Most kids first present about a month or two after they turn thirteen. Jin Ling is fifteen and he still hasn't presented. Most think that he's going to remain a beta his entire life, but his scent is stronger than an actual beta. Some think that there's something wrong with the kid, others who have a lot of free time and don't have anything to do except gossip say that he's an embarrassment to the LanlingJin Sect. His father was an alpha, his grandfather was an alpha, his great grandfather was an alpha and so forth. All this talk was starting to get to the poor boy.

So, one night, when he'd had enough, he ventured out in secret and took out his anger on trees and shrubs and fierce corpses. Not surprisingly, he ran into the Lan disciples and decided to tag along on their mission. He was mostly quiet -which was unusual for him, to say the least- and stayed at the back of the herd. Lan JingYi teased him a lot during their trip, but Jin Ling kept ignoring him, too focused on his anger and irritation. Lan SiZhui would glance at him a few times out of worry, even going to the back to grab JingYi away from Jin Ling.

They dealt with the few fierce corpses that were causing a ruckus in a small village nearby, when on the way back, Jin Ling finally snapped. Reason: he heard a few passerbys talk about him as they went on the path through the forest.

He almost lashed out at them if it wasn't for Lan SiZhui stepping in front of the gossipers. He looked at him with fury before running off to the side and away. The Lan disciples followed him after a few seconds of stunned silence.

Jin Ling had ran for a few minutes before hitting someone, and that someone just so happened to be his very worried and irritated uncle.

Surrounded by Jiang Cheng and the Lan disciples, Jin Ling was only further angered. He was sweating profusly and his teeth were bared for the world to see. A quiet yet deep growl was also coming from his chest.

He only calmed once he saw SiZhui step forward slowly, both hands raised to show he meant no harm. A sudden wave of pheromones hit Jin Ling's nose- omegan pheromones. They were SiZhui's. Had they always been this sweet? This calming? He barely took two breaths of the elegant aroma when he fell to his knees, feeling quite hot and heavy. Lan SiZhui also fell down, the alpha scent coming off in strong and powerful waves over his sensitive nose. He too, began to sweat just a little.

Immediately, Jiang Cheng went to tend to his nephew while the Lan disciples pulled SiZhui farther away.

♡♡♡

Moving on, the more fluffy stuff's coming up next.

About three months had passed since the whole rut thing with Jin Ling happened and he's still trying to figure everything out. His uncle is there to help (but we all know how much he actually helps), Wei WuXian also came to visit after his rut with Lan WangJi, saying that he brought the Lan to give him some advice (not that it helped much, what with said Lan being a man of few words and even fewer expressions).

He only saw SiZhui about four times during the course of those three months. The first being after his rut when Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi came to see him. His nose was still a bit sensitive and having the person who triggered his rut near by wasn't helping too much, but he tried to suppress it.

The second time was on a Nigh Hunt he went with his uncle, bumping into him and the Lan disciples again. He kept on getting nervous around him during their stay at an inn and a few days after they left, his rut came in early. #triggered

The third time was again on a hunt, this time put together by Wei WuXian because he wanted to teach the kids something about cultivation and a situation just so happened to pop up about that exact thing (*_wink, wink_*). Luckily, his uncle helped him show how he could keep his rut from getting triggered again (some type of medical surpressant, perhaps, or a talisman or charm that could help dull his senses a bit, his nose mostly) so everything went smoothly. That's not to say he still didn't feel butterflies in his stomach whenever he'd hear Lan SiZhui's vioce, let alone when he gave him a happy smile once they completed the task. Jesus, that last one was a close call.

The forth time was a celebration and the most awkward event he ever went to.

It was a summer celebration that the LanlingJin sect was having (it could be whatever, maybe the hunting thing on Phoenix Mountain) and this is what I see happening:

Wei Wuxian had two choices: either stay on the sidelines or stay by Lan WangJi's side but not catch prey himself. Of course he chose the latter and young Master Lan couldn't be happier about it. They went off as a pair into the mountain, taking their time to stroll around and enjoy the scenic view.

Jin Ling followed after them along with the Jin Sect's disciples. He decided to devide them into groups and they all split, going their separate ways.

This left Jin Ling alone. He needed the quiet to think things through. He had enough time to figure out what he wanted, now he just had to put it to words. (Also realizing that maybe he has wanted this for longer than now, as he was constantly beating himself for being stupid enough not to notice while on Phoenix Mountain)

He was walking around as he thought of what to say when a demon attacked him. He was caught off guard and responded slowly and sloppily, just barely stopping it. He heaved a sigh of relief when he sensed danger from behind, turning to look but it was too late to respond as another demon took the chance for an ambush. Lucky him that Lan SiZhui was there when he came.

He was alone as well, so they decided to walk around together and talk aimlessly. Jin Ling took a breath as he gathered his courage and stepped in front of the Lan deciple. SiZhui wanted to tell him something as well, but he confessed that he wanted to court him before the other even had the chance to speak. SiZhui was taken off guard.

That's when Wei WuXian stepped in, whistling and saying that he was a bit too young to declare such an oath (of sorts).

Jin Ling protested, saying he was fifteen and old enough to make his decisions. SiZhui turned him then, but he sported a look of sympathy and guilt. He told Jin Ling that he presumed his presence wasn't all too welcomed, judging from the way the young heir was acting around him, so he decided to give him some space and accompany Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi's travels that they had been discussing for a while now.

Was that someone breaking glass he heard?

Jin Ling was glaring at the ground and didn't move, even as SiZhui apologized and left along with his parents.

At the end of the day, people wondered what kind of demon there was to cause such chaos and destruction on that side of the forest.

☆♡☆ Four Years Later ☆♡☆

The Lan family were finally going home and surprised everyone at the Phoenix Mountain festival that year. They had arrived with Little Apple and strode down the path just as the contestants were about to go off (all Wei WuXian). The Lan deciples had gotten exited and barely stopped themselves from running. They were greeted warmly and Lan XiChen wanted to hug his brother, brother-in-law and nephew but that was a moment for another, more private time.

(small spiral)

"SiZhui?" A voice rang above the rest, laced with pleasant surprise. It was quiet and oddly gentle, but he heard it as loud and clear as thunder.

He turned his head to the right, away from Lan JingYi to see a figure clad in the LanlingJin sect's robes pushing his way through the people. It had been too long since he saw those eyes and the familiar vermilion mark between pinched brows. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed how different Jin Ling looked from three years ago, the most noticeable difference was his height.

True, Lan SiZhui had grown an inch or two during the years, but the sect-leader-to-be had far surprassed him. He reached the younger's eyes when he stood straight. It was odd, having to crane his neck up to see him properly.

"Young Master Jin." He greeted formally, bowing his head low. He could've sworn he saw a look of disappointment cross the alpha's face when he looked up, but it was gone before he could take a proper look.

(End of spiral)

So, the whole ceremony continues as it usually does, Wei WuXian by Lan WangJi's side like a few years ago, and the Jin disciples split, leaving the young hair alone again.

Lan SiZhui had been walking the path in the mountain alone as well, his head down and deep in thoughts, when a dozen fierce corpse appeared around him. He took up a stance and they started to fight, his leg getting injured in the process.

Jin Ling suddenly appeared out of no where, helping him fend off the last few corpses. He helped bring him by a small stream nearby and cleaned off his wound. The small conversation they had was awkward, questions like 'how are you' and 'how was your trip' were answered shortly and curtly, leaving an empty silence after them.

Lan SiZhui complemented Jin Ling on his bandaging skills once he was done, the latter saying that he had a lot of practice with a proud smile. He helped SiZhui up and asked if he wanted to go and take a rest at the bottom of the mountain. He replied that he was fine and could continue on. He almost slipped when he took a step forward, but Jin Ling caught him just before he could fall. He held his bicep tightly as he wrapped the other arm around his shoulders.

They walked around like that for a while, SiZhui averting his gaze whenever he caught himself looking at the other and Jin Ling staring forward and around, anywhere except to the person he had his arms around.

(Another spiral)

"Jin Ling." Lan SiZhui said, stopping in his trek. The other followed suit, looking at the omega with a questioning brow.

"What is it?" He asked, stepping a bit away so he could properly look at him, but his arm stayed around his shoulders.

SiZhui looked to the ground and around him, biting his lip slightly. There was no way to start this conversation without it being awkward. "About... The thing you said... During the last time I was here on Phoenix Mountain..." He needn't continue. Jin Ling knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What about it?" He asked, his brows slightly furrowing.

"Well... I just wanted to know... Have you found someone else?" He finally looked up at him, his face uncertain. "Someone that could make you happy?"

Jin Ling was silent for a moment. "You could make me happy." He said that as a statement, no hesitation in his words whatsoever. "SiZhui, I don't think you understand the fact that I like you. I really do. A lot."

"Because I helped you with your rut." It wasn't a question, faint disappointment was laced in his voice.

"That just helped me realize what was in front of me."

"An omega you could mess around with."

"Stop twisting my words." His brows were down, his hands now gripping SiZhui's tightly. "I like you. I really do. Have for a ling time, just hadn't realized it till that day. And I want to prove it to you. Prove that I like your smile and your laugh. That I like how gentle yet strong you are, that I really admire how you can keep your cool while in a fiery situation. SiZhui... Please.." His eyes were vulnerable, stripped of the walls in front of them. "You can leave whenever you want to. Just let me prove that I like you."

The Lan disciple didn't know what to do. He, too, had the time to think over was Jin Ling had said those three years ago, and it would be a lie to say that he didn't like him back, if not but a little bit. But Jin Ling was the heir to the LanlingJin Sect, how would that look for him? What would his fathers'- actually, that wasn't a valid question, they would support him in whatever made him happy. What about Jin Ling's uncle, then? What would he say? And all those gossiping old men who had nothing better to do with their time? Could he even bear him an heir?- Okay, that was thinking too far ahead.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. When he looked up, he saw the hope and fear in Jin Ling's eyes, but behind them was understanding. Understanding if he said no and just left him there. SiZhui couldn't do that. He wasn't that cruel.

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled slightly to himself. Nervousness suddenly washed over him and a great deal of butterflies erupted in his stomach. His hands, already clammy in Jin Ling's, felt even more sticky as he gripped them tightly.

He looked up at the alpha again, a smile playing on his lips. "Okay." He said, gently.

Jin Ling couldn't believe his ears.

(End of second spiral)

The young alpha barely stopped himself from jumping the injured one, the grin he sported splitting his face.

SiZhui blushed and giggled slightly, the butterflies he felt comming in herds of hundreds.

But their peaceful moment was ruined when a demon jumped them, followed by a few fierce corpses.

It was safe to say that Jin Ling's fighting that day was exceptional.

☆♡☆

It was sundown when Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi made their way down the mountain, idly chatting and enjoying the peacefulness of the moment. Their eyes widened when they saw that the Lan and Jin clans were still down in the clearing.

When they got in front of the Lan disciples, Lan JingYi quickly ran to them to ask if they had seen Lan SiZhui anywhere. They both shook their heads no, but Wei WuXian assured them that he was fine and could take care of himself. He still felt a little uneasy, though.

They gave Jiang Cheng the same answer when he asked about Jin Ling. The situation was starting to get worrisome.

As Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi were about to make their way up the mountain again, a figure suddenly emerged. He was clad in yellow, the Jin sect's robes, and he looked hunched. They realized that there was someone on his back when they looked closer, a sigh of relief escaping both clans.

Jin Ling made his way to them, Lan SiZhui asleep on his back. The omega's arms where tightly wrapped around the neck of the alpha as the latter gripped the legs to his side firmly. The bandages where splotched red at a specific place, the wound opened, it seemed.

Jin Ling carefully shook the other awake and set him down gently, putting a hand on his back to steady him. SiZhui smiled sleepily at him, thanking him for the help. The heir looked to the side with a goofy smile, trying to calm his burning cheeks. The two sects ran to them both, asking questions of 'what happened' and 'are you alright'.

They both dismissed them, saying they were fine apart from SiZhui's injured leg. Jiang Cheng slapped Jin Ling on the back of his head, saying that he shouldn't make people worry like that. The younger was in such a good mood that all he said was 'Alright, I'm sorry.' Jiang Cheng was worried his nephew was possessed by a demon.

The two smiled bashfully at each other as they parted ways, Wei WuXian eyeing them.

♡♡♡

Okay, so, I did my research and according to the Internet, in ancient China, the man would give presents to the woman's family (as a sign of wealth, I think?) and so, after about a month and a half of couritng, a gift suddenly came in the Cloud Reccesses for Lan SiZhui.

It was a bouquet full of different breeds of flowers: the rim was covered with 15 irises, 10 daffodils and orange lilies in the next circle, 7 purple lilacs, 3 linaria bipartitas and 1 lotus in the center of it. SiZhui had no idea what the bouquet meant until Wei WuXian brought him a book on the meanings of flowers from the library. His face had turned redder and redder as he read every meaning of the flowers. Wei WuXian told Lan WangJi about his suspicions and they were getting confirmed slowly as the gifts kept on coming.

The second gift that came was a few weeks after the flowers; a cloud charm made of white jade. Lan SiZhui kept the charm on his person, hidden under his robes. That didn't mean We WuXian hadn't seen it laying on his dresser one day when he was walking by the window.

The third gift was given to him a month later by Jin Ling himself when they met up on a night hunt with the rest of the disciples. They all separated into groups and the two just so happened to be placed together. Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi also accompanied them, mostly because the former wanted to confirm his suspicions.

As the two youngers were walking with their swords in their hands, Jin Ling stopped and brought Lan SiZhui closer to him, pulling out a necklace from his pocket. He held it up to him, the lotus sign of the LanlingJin sect hanging on it with an engraved sun in the middle.

SiZhui had blushed and almost cried when he was reminded of what his home went through, but he was happy nonetheless and let Jin Ling put the necklace on him.

As the young heir pulled his hands back, he gently laid them onto the omega's cheeks, caressing them softly. SiZhui nuzzled them out of instinct, placing a hand on to of the other's. His eyes were gentle and full of passion, happy to be where he was now.

They slowly leaned in for a kiss, a gentle peck on the lips, a brush from skin to skin. It wasn't anything too special, but the butterflies that kept appearing in SiZhui's stomach said otherwise.

It was their third kiss (on the lips, cheek kisses happened a lot) during the months that they've been together. The first was on a night hunt, too quick to be enjoyable, the second after the first gift and the third one now.

Wei WuXian almost jumped out of the bushes, teasing remarks on his tongue, if it wasn't for Lan WangJi pulling him back by his collar.

He got a mouthful from his parents (Wei WuXian) when they went back home, his face beat red, but he was still happy that they approved the relationship.

People slowly got suspicious as weeks flew by and SiZhui kept getting gifts more frequently. Rumors spread in the Cloud Recesses that he was engaged, while even more rumors arose in the LanlingJin Sect that the young heir had found himself a bride and was keeping her hidden.

Yes, those whispered lies did annoy them, and sometimes they hurt, but neither payed much attention to them. Though, it was through those rumors that Jiang Cheng confronted his nephew one night about them in his usual demeanor. The younger had taken a deep breath and replied that yes, he was seeing someone. When he said that it was a person from the GusuLan Sect, the leader immediately guessed who it was. It stunned Jin Ling slightly that his uncle hit the nail on the head, but he didn't deny it. It was even more shocking to see a sort of defeated look on his face. He almost got a heart attack when a gentle yet firm hand was placed on his shoulder and his uncle gave him his blessings and saying that he was old enough to make his decisions. He almost fainted on the spot after Jiang Cheng left.

When he went to visit Cloud Recesses, he told the Lan family of what happened, Wei WuXian raising his eyebrows and almost laughing at the look Jin Ling was sporting.

♡♡♡

The first time the two did it was awkward. They had been together for about four months and a week and it happened when the Lan family was staying over at the LanlingJin Sect for a visit and a few Night Hunts here and there.

Jin Ling had walked Lan SiZhui to his room and the latter invited him in. They sat and talked for a while over tea before the young alpha had moved to sit by the omega to show him something. The conversation paused for a moment, both of them looking into each others' eyes before they kissed slowly. Things spiraled from there.

The next morning, SiZhui found the space beside him empty and he felt like his stomach dropped. He winced as he sat up, his robe loosely tied around him. He was surprised when Jin Ling walked in with a tray full of food in his hands, and dressed in fresh clothing. He removed a bag that was swung over his shoulders and revealed another set of clean clothes, similar to the designs of the Cloud Recesses but clearly different. The young Lan was reluctant about putting them on, but after he was reassured that it would be better if people didn't see him in dirty clothes, he put on the fresh robes and they both came up with a lame excuse as to why he was wearing them.

Their sex life wasn't as active as Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi, but they had their fun and they definitely got better at it as time passed.

It was about the end of the third week of July when SiZhui had this nagging feeling that something was off. Not particularly wrong, but not exactly good either. He had been getting sick and tired quite easily for a while now, and some have started to notice.

He brushed it off and continued normally, until about the end of August when he realized that something was clearly off. His heat hadn't come yet. Yes, there have been a few times where it would be late, but never two weeks late.

He quickly went to the library to see what could possibly be wrong, when the book he had been reading from fell from his hands. Two hours of searching only for this. He didn't want to believe it but all the symptoms matched: tiredness, cravings, mood swings (though those were well hidden), morning sickness for the first few weeks, dizziness and so forth.

He couldn't be pregnant, right?

What would he tell his parents?

What would he tell Jin Ling?

Nothing. Not for a while, at least. He still needed to confirm this with a professional. And who better to ask then his uncle Wen Ning.

Though the man didn't have his sister's amazing skills, he still knew enough to help out others, and SiZhui's world seemed to stop when he confirmed that he was pregnant, about a month and a few weeks in, actually.

He made his uncle promise not to tell anyone until he made a decision.

Meanwhile, while SiZhui is going through his inner turmoil, Jin Ling is making everything all the more difficult. The gifts keep on coming with a flower accompanied every time. He recieved a small statue of a bunny family once with a red carnation. He cried when he read what the meaning was behind it.

It was a bit awkward when he saw Jin Ling after that since they have yet to say those words to each other. His mind was reeling and he was clearly not well enough to got on a  
Night Hunt, but what excuse could he give?

His parents were also joining them that night along with a few new disciples, both from the Lan and Jin sect. The Lan leader, along with the leader from Yunmeng Jiang sect came as well (with its disciples). Said they wanted to see how their new disciples were doing. Wen Ning came with them just to make sure SiZhui would be alright, though he gave the excuse that he wanted to get out a bit. He kept his distance because the young ones seemed afraid. Wei WuXian laughed at that heartedly.

The Night Hunt wasn't supposed to be a difficult one, but things got messy as a few dozens of fierce corpses showed up. The Lan and Jin disciples had split into groups, a person with more experience leading them. Lan JingYi was leading one group with Lan XiChen, Jiang Cheng mixed with all three sects (the poor things looked terrified), Lan WangJi another, surprisingly not with Wei WuXian who had went the opposite way and that left Jin Ling and Lan SiZhui with the disciples of their sects.

The trek around the forest by the town was slow, to say the least, as the kids scattered about, leaving the two with some semblance of privacy up in the front. Jin Ling had been talking aimlessly, happy and a little nervous. He knew what the flowers meant, he wasn't stupid, so you could say he was sort of waiting for a reply.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching and brushed SiZhui's hand slightly, the other jerking his hand back as he was snapped out of his racing mind. The hurt look on the young alpha's face stabbed his heart, but before he could say anything, he pushed the other away, bringing forth his sword and slashing the fierce corpse.

More corpses came seemingly out of nowhere and everyone got to work.

They later discovered that the people from the village dumped all their criminals and bad people on the mountain, somewhere in a cave on the other side. The older cultivators warned them to remedy their actions otherwise this would keep on happening. But that's in the future, we still have something else to deal with now.

A corpse almost got to SiZhui if it wasn't for his partner piercing his sword through its chest. The fight had been going on for quite a while now, and a signal was set off to the seniors.

At one point, the young omega lost his grip on his sword when he saw Jin Ling getting his clothes ripped off as a huge gash was made on his back. He was stricken too and immediately covered his stomach out of instinct as he fell. The action would haunt him later, but right now he needed to get to his alpha.

He pushed the corpse off him and ran towards the young heir, shielding him with his body as he called his sword back.

Luckily he didn't need to continue doing that as the others arrived and the fight was over in just a few minutes.

His mind kept on going back to that moment where he protected his stomach, a feeling of fullness enveloped him as he remembered.

Saying he was distracted would've been an understatement- and saying that Jin Ling hadn't noticed would've been even stupider.

♡♡♡

This kept on going for about another month and a half when the young heir decided to confront his uncle about it.

They sat at the usual place Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi went when they wanted to go out for food, a happy smile on the omega's face because his nephew wanted to talk to him about his life and problems. And he knew he was the only one who could help with this if the prideful smile was anything to go by- Jiang Cheng was not an option.

When the subject about his relationship finally came up, his face got beat red when his uncle started teasing him about it.

(V/v/v/ small spiral)

"Is something wrong with SiZhui?" Jin Ling asked after a moment of silence. Wei WuXian had stopped laughing and looked at him with a little surprise. He paused and thought.

"Well, you see him more than I, but his scent has been a bit off for about a month now." Jin Ling perked up at that, sitting straighter.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it'a barely noticible, but it smells much softer than before. He smells like dew and radishes for me, but there is definitely another hidden scent trying to get out." His nephew gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Radishes?"

"Haha," Wei WuXian had a splitting grin on his face, reaching his eyes with a nostalgic feeling. "It's nothing, just something from the past."

Jin Ling raised a brow but didn't ask further. Rather, he thought about what his uncle had just said. Smelled off? He hasn't exactly noticed before, but now that it was pointed out to him... He seemed to recall a few other things as well, like the fact that Lan SiZhui looked a bit pale at times and he got tired easily, too. Was he getting down with something? Is there a sickness that took a long time to kill its victim?

And there was this one time SiZhui asked him to bite him while they were busy. Not bite like nips, but actually mark him. He brushed it off as just sex talk, but should he have been worried? Marking someone was a pretty serious thing, after all.

Wei WuXian gave him a soft smile. "A-Ling," He said gently, the young heir snapping his head and looking up at him. "If you're worried about him then just talk to him. SiZhui wouldn't want you to worry yourself sick. I'm sure he's just waiting for you to notice or something." He looked at his uncle with doubtful eyes, but nodded his head firmly afterwards. It was about time they had a talk anyway.

(That's it)

When Jin Ling confronts SiZhui about his weirdness these past months, the omega almost falls apart on the spot. They were currently outside the LanlingJin Sect out on a Night Hunt when the two managed to escape the others.

Jin Ling immediately went down with him and brought him closer into a tight hug, telling him that everything would be alright.

Somehow, some way, Lan SiZhui managed to tell him that he was two and a half months pregnant and Jin Ling could do nothing but stare. SiZhui takes that as a bad sign and starts to walk away, apologizing to the other and saying that he never had to see him again if he didn't want to. That seemed to snap the alpha out of his daze as he quickly catches up and hold's the other in place, words stuck in his throat.

He didn't get anything out as a disciple called him over and JingYi yelled for SiZhui.

His voice somehow began to work then and he said that he didn't want to not see SiZhui ever again and that he just needed time to wrap his mind around this new information. The omega nodded and wiped his tears, stepping a bit back. He bowed to the heir and turned around, walking to his group.

Jin Ling had stood in his spot till he couldn't see SiZhui anymore.

♡♡♡

About two weeks had passed with no word from the LanlingJin heir and the young omega was starting to worry. He didn't leave his room much except when it was time to eat or study. He told the others that he wasn't feeling well and it showed on his complexion.

His parents came in one day, asking if he was alright. When they saw him, he had bags under his eyes and he looked rather thin. His robes were loose around him and his hair looked slightly oily. They sat him down and he told them that he was fine, but they kept on persisting. He broke down in front of them and they pulled him into a tight hug.

He was resting his torso on Wei WuXian while his legs were in Lan WangJi's lap, calling out 'mama' and 'papa' and asking them 'what am I going to do' under his breath. They comforted him the best they could till he fell asleep, a much needed rest judging by how deep his breaths were. They stayed like that till he woke up a few hours later, apologizing profusely for acting so rudely. They reassured him that it was fine and took him out to see the bunnies, a smile finally gracing his lips.

It had been a few days since the whole ordeal had happened and both parents made sure to visit their son at least once a day to make sure he was eating and resting properly, when Jin Ling suddenly came knocking on their doors. Lan WangJi was reluctant about letting him in, having guessed that SiZhui was upset because of him, but he was coerced into letting him pass. Jiang Cheng was also accompanying him, along with a few warriors, but his face had that sort of annoyed/'can we get this over with already' along with 'my nephew is an idiot' face.

The four were sitting down on the table with tea in front of them as silence reigned on. Wei WuXian was the first to speak, asking what was so important that he himself had to show up.

(Get ready)

"I want to ask for you blessing." Jin Ling said firmly, though you could hear his voice trembling slightly.

"For what?" His uncle asked, picking up his drink.

"For SiZhui's hand in marriage." Wei WuXian choked around his cup, even Lan WangJi seemed to cough a few times.

"What?" He asked, still trying to clear his throat. "What brought this on?"

Jin Ling stopped for a moment, collecting his bravery. "Because I love him."

Silence passed.

"Aren't you a bit young for marriage?" The omega said gently.

"That's what I've been saying." Jiang Cheng said, his annoyance seeping through his voice. He looked like he was about to slap Jin Ling upside down.

A meek voice from the corner of the room spoke before anyone else could say anything. "What?" All eyes turned to the youngest Lan in the room, but his gaze was on the heir, caging him up and asking an unspoken question.

"SiZhui..." Wei WuXian began, sitting a bit straighter. "Do you know about this?" The young omega shook his head.

"It's the first time I'm hearing of it." He made his way slowly to his parents, sitting down by Lan WangJi, directly in Jin Ling's vision.

His hand was placed on his stomach gently and it brought the latter's attention to it very easily. He swallowed a bit.

"Second master Lan. Master Wei. Please." Jin Ling bowed with his head low, something you wouldn't exactly associate with him. It was a bit surprising to see him beg for something, but they masked their expressions the best they could (at least Wei WuXian did). "I want to marry your son. Will you give me permission and your blessings?"

"I understand what you're saying, Jin Ling." We WuXian said, sympathy lacing his voice. "But you are both still too young for marriage, even if you do love eac-"

"I'm pregnant."

Wei WuXian chocked on his words while Jiang Change spit his tea. Lan WangJi and Jin Ling took in sharp breaths, fear starting to appear on the latter's eyes while flames of anger were bursting in the older alpha. He gripped his sword tightly, all the while schooling his face into a neutral one again.

The older omega looked at his son with disbelief while the leader of the YunmengJiang sect was ready to kill his nephew.

"You are *_what_*?" Wei WuXian asked, placing a hand over Lan WangJi's.

"I'm three months along." The Lan alpha gripped his sword tighter.

Jiang Cheng slapped his nephew across the back of his head. "How'd you let this happen?!" He demanded, Zidian starting to glow. Even after years have passed, Jin Ling was still terrified of his uncle.

"It wasn't intentional, we were just-"

"That's even worse!"

"Sect leader Jiang." SiZhui spoke in a calm voice, bringing all the attention to him again. "It wasn't all Jin Ling's fault. I am to blame here, too. We should've been more careful and I'm sorry for causing all this trouble." He bowed to him.

"Oh, SiZhui..." Wei WuXian said softly.

"And I'm sorry to you, too." He bowed to his parents as well, but Lan WangJi gripped his arm tightly yet reassuringly. He shook his head when his son looked up at him.

"What's done is done." He spoke. "Now we look to the future."

"Lan Zhan's right." Wei WuXian was suddenly on his other side, putting a hand on his son's shoulder and neohew's back. "We have to look forward now." He smiled wide. "I'm gonna be a grandma!" He said cheerfully.

Jiang Cheng sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes, resting his head in his hand. He thought the young heir was pardoned too easily.

Jin Ling was still nervous, sitting up straight but keeping an eye on his uncle. He could just sense what he was thinking.

"You have my blessing." His attention was quickly diverted to his other uncle who was still smiling. "As long as SiZhui accepts. Lan Zhan?" They both looked at the second jade who hummed his agreement. Now all attention was on the young omega who looked nervous for the first time since he got into the whole situation.

"Could we... have a moment alone, please?" Wei WuXian nodded and pulled Jiang Cheng out of there, Lan WangJi following him, but not before he gave Jin Ling the stink eye. The latter shivered slightly, but he would never admit that.

"Jin Ling." He completely forgot all about how intimidating Lan WangJi was and diverted all his attention to the one in front of him. SiZhui looked more nervous now, worrying his lip till it became red. "Are you... are you sure you want to marry me?" He looked at him through his lashes. Jin Ling gulped slightly, reaching over slowly to grab the omega's hands, giving him the opportunity to pull away. He didn't.

"Of course. Yes- why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you sure it's- it's not because I'm pregnant?" The alpha paused for a moment, thinking his answer over.

"Well..." He began. "Remember when I sent you that red carnation?" SiZhui nodded, blushing slightly. "I've been thinking about our future ever since. Actually, I've been thinking what life would be like with you even before that, but I *_really_* started to think how it could be after i gave the flower. What our wedding would look like, if we had kids, grandkids even." He gripped the hands in his a little tighter, a silly smile on his face. The other smiled slightly as well. "It is a bit fast... and you being pregnant does have some role to play in it... but I do want to marry you... SiZhui..." His lips thinned and his eyes were vulnerable, showing his nervousness. "I love you."

He felt his hands being gripped for a fleeting moment before it was gone. It felt like it was a mirage, his mind playing tricks on him to make him feel better.

"I love you, too." Okay, *_now_* his mind was playing tricks on him.

"What?" His voice was breathy, disbelieving.

"I've been thinking about our future, too." SiZhui said instead, looking to the side. "I've also been terrified these past few months. Scared that you may leave me because of this. Instead, you want to marry me." His laugh sounded relieved. His droopy eyes filled with tears as he looked into Jin Ling's. "I love you, too. And I will marry you."

(Das it)

Jin Ling had jumped him, pulling him into a hug and Wei WuXian burst through the doors to hug them both. The three congratulated them, though Jiang Cheng still seemed a bit angry.

News of the LanlingJin Sect's heir's marriage spread fast, and while most were shocked, close friends saw it coming from miles away. Those close friends who *_were_* shocked, well, that was cause they were marrying so young, but they were otherwise happy for them.

Lan SiZhui was starting to get slightly pampered by the Cloud Recesses' residents. He wasn't allowed to go on Night Hunts anymore, banned by Jin Ling first, then his parents, so he spent most of his time in the library or with his father's bunnies. A lot of people also gave him gifts for his young one and his health, which he did luckily get better. He recieved a lot of toys from Lan WangJi which made him smile but also a little nervous because there were a LOT of toys.

He also went to the LanlingJin sect a lot, what with the heir requesting he be there almost everyday. The wedding plans were also going smoothly as some of the traditions were already done with. The date of the wedding was set on the day Jin Ling becomes the leader of the LanlingJin sect: on his birthday. Immediately after the announcement, the wedding would proceed as neccessary.

Here's how I picture it:

So, like I already said, I did my research and the first thing they do is that the groom goes in a sedan to the bride's house (since this is omegaverse, the 'bride' would be the one who's second gender is lower, despite their first) and the family of the groom set fireworks as he leaves. Traditional drums accompany them for good luck.

When at the bride's home, the bridesmaids block the groom's way to the bride, asking for gifts. JingYi is here along with Wei WuXian (because he wanted to be a part of this particular moment).

After they let Jin Ling through, he has to complete a few challenges before he can take the bride. Here he will have to complete only one.

Wei WuXian placed a blind fold on his nephew before he got a chance to look at SiZhui and said that he had to find where his partner was without sight. He was turned a few times for the sake of making all the more difficult.

The poor kid ran into a pillar at one point and everyone laughed under their breaths, along with SiZhui. That's when Jin Ling stopped and took a whiff of the air. A sweet scent filled it along with another more baby like smell.

He followed his nose as it led him to SiZhui who stood there a little surprised but proud.

Jin Ling stopped a few feet away, having sensed another's presence in front of him. Lan WangJi was standing between the two, sword in hand and giving off protective pheromones. The young alpha took a step back and bowed to the older one, promising to take care of SiZhui and the children that they will have.

Lan WangJi still stood there till Wei WuXian called for him in a hushed tone, a small smile on his face at how protective he was of his son. With a 'Mm' he stepped away and went by his omega's side, looking onto the young ones.

Jin Ling straightened his back and took a few more steps towards SiZhui. The latter took off the blindfold and wrapped it around the other's wrist as a sign of a promise (this is my thing, not any type of tradition).

They were then carried off to the LanlingJin sect in separate sedans. Jin Ling was passed a long red cloth to hold over his right shoulder as SiZhui held the other end, being led into the hall of the Jin sect. There, the stopped in front of the stairs where the throne was and turned to their guests as they seated.

A red rod was give to Jin Ling (I forgot how it was called) and the two turned to each other, the alpha pulling up the red cloth from SiZhui's head bit by bit. First he looked at the mouth, then placed it down and then the nose, the eyes, and finally fully removed the headpiece.

Everyone laughed and clapped at their display, Jiang Cheng then being escorted to sit behind them as he was the only living older relative Jin Ling had. (This is supposed to be the groom's parents, idk if there is any rule about the uncle/aunt replacing them if they are gone, but we're gonna go with it)

The two turned to the crowd and sat down, bowing deeply three times to the Heaven and Earth, then they stood and turned around, doing the same thing to Jiang Cheng (the groom's parents) and finally turned to each other and bowed.

As they stood, SiZhui turned to the Yunmeng Jiang sect leader to receive a red envelope filled with money.

The two later then drank three times out of separate cups (idk what the drinks are, I was deistracted when this happened) and the marriage is sealed. (I cut a few things short, but that's the gist of it)

SiZhui was then picked up by Jin Ling and led away to the bridal chambers where there was food and drinks waiting for them. It was tradition, I think, for the two to get to know each other- in a way.

Later, the two came out to celebrate with the rest of their guests, the music carrying off into the night till early morning.

A bit of closure:

Their first child was born in April, and Jin Ling gave him the name LiHuan which the character's mean: Li- power, capability, influence; Huan- happy, pleased.

They had another kid and they both names him Bo, which means 'wave' (his full name is 'gold wave' and I love that), because he was born in summer by a river in GusuLan. It was too late to take SiZhui up to the Recesses since his contractions came quicker than when he was with LiHuan.

And finally, they had another kid three years later and everyone pampered the baby most out of the three because they had a girl. SiZhui named her, because Jin Ling gave LiHuan his name, and he called her Jin YanLi. Everyone was shocked silent, the alpha never even thinking of naming their daughter after his mother.

Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian walked up to him to asked him if he was sure and when SiZhui confirmed that yes, he was, they both thanked him deeply and his mother flung his arms around him, his eyes filling with nostalgic yet happy tears.

And that's about it. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 Daffodil- rebirth and *new beginnings*  
15 Iris- *faith, hope, wisdom, courage and admiration*  
7 purple Lilac- first emotion of love  
10 orange Lily- *desire*, passion (humility and devotion)  
3 Linaria Bipartita- please notice my love/feelings for you  
1 Lotus- purity
> 
> Red Carnation- I love you
> 
> \----
> 
> The Jin kids:  
https://kawaisonadowlover100.tumblr.com/image/188145479395
> 
> \----
> 
> If anyone got confused about the timelines here's a brief explanation of how it went down:
> 
> They got together in April when the Lan family returned.  
SiZhui got pregnant in July, somewhere the middle of it. Jin Ling noticed he was off after a month. He discovered he was with child somewhere at the end of September. He immediately confronted SiZhui about it and arranged for their marriage to be as soon as he was crowned leader of LanlingJin.


	2. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are just really short and small and just happened

"A-Ling! A-Ling! Hurry! Come quickly!" The echoes of SiZhui's voice could be heard from the gardens through the main hall of the palace.

Hurried footsteps echoed against the loud voice, the Sect Leader hurrying towards the source. His heart was racing as panic coursed through his veins, the most dreadful of thoughts filling his mind. He had a meeting that needed his attention urgently about a series of Night Hunts happening around the borders of the LanlingJin Sect and had left his mate alone in the gardens. Well, there were guards but they usually left when SiZhui was alone, not far, in case they were needed, but just enough for privacy. Were they taken down? Why wasn't anyone evacuating? Where was his wife?

Another, more heavier weight of dread dropped on his shoulders. Where was LiHuan?

He started to run towards the gardens, his breath uneven and ragged. *_Please, let them be alright._* He prayed.

The doors were flung open as he ran to the center by the lotus pond his father had planted himself. He would stop to admire the flowers whenever he came by, even for a few seconds. He knew his father's work was buried deep beneath a professional's, but the intention was still there and it always radiated whenever he'd see it. But he had more important things to worry about right now.

He saw a loose circle formed towards the back, a sudden rush of anxiety filling him as he saw the crouching white figure. He wanted to yell at the guards, but his voice was lost, too concerned about his mate's safety.

He pushed his way through, and just as he was about to say something, SiZhui turned to him with the biggest smile he had ever seen him wear.

"A-Ling! Look!" He turned towards their son, his hands outstretched as he held the toddler by his tiny hands, a foot or two away from the Sect Leader. "Go on, A-Huan!" Jin Ling was baffled and annoyed. He had come rushing from the hall, fearing for the life of his wife and child when everything was perfectly peachy.

"SiZhui, I swear-" He was this close to cussing him off when he looked at his son wobbly walking towards him. His mouth went slack as he stared at his son with wide eyes. Yes, the adrenaline from before was still kicking in, but he was filled with warmth as he looked at the scene.

His little boy, already a year and five months old, was stepping towards him on shaky legs. Some where short and quick, others took almost five seconds till his touched the ground, but his boy was *_walking_*. Some people, like always, started to talk the the heir was jinxed or would never walk, and while Jin Ling learned to ignore the comments about him, it was another story when those comments were directed at his son. He felt helpless and was angered when he'd hear such nonsense, but he endured. And his patience paid off.

He dropped to his knees and smiled wide and teary as LiHuan (quite literally) fell into his arms. He hugged him tight, happy that the rumors weren't true (as they never shall be) and relieved that there was no danger. He glanced up at SiZhui who was smiling fondly and happily, the crowd around them had already dispersed to give them privacy.

"Lan Yuan, I..." He didn't know how to finish his sentence, but he didn't have to as his mate made his way to him and sat on his knees as well.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Sect Leader." He said in a light tone, but his apology was sincere. He just got so excited he couldn't bear the thought of Jin Ling not being with him when their son took his first steps. He knew it would bother his husband a lot if he wasn't there.

He nuzzled his nose into Jin Ling's cheek and stayed there for a while. "It's fine." The alpha replied, relaxing his shoulders as he held his son, who was nibbling on his finger. "I'm just glad there's no real danger." SiZhui giggled slightly.

"I'm sorry. I just got so excited." He rubbed LiHuan's soft cheek, the boy catching it in his tiny hands and holding tight.

Jin Lin turned his head and kissed his mate's hairline, the nuzzled in again. He hadn't realized how tired he was before this whole ordeal happened. Maybe it was a good thing he ran to the gardens. It would be a waste to ruin such a moment like this. The meeting can wait.


	3. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are just really short and small and just happened

When had Night Hunts become so boring?

Jin Ling guessed it was probably because SiZhui was at the palace with their kids and not with him. And while yes, he loved his sons with all his heart, sometimes they deprived him of his alone time with his mate and that was not acceptable. He needed to arrange a day where his uncle would look after the kids so he and SiZhui could relax a little- actually, let me rephrase that, his uncle_s_. Jiang Cheng, as much as he loved him, was still rough and as hard as steel (though he has been noticing a soft side when he'd be around the kids), which meant that Wei WuXian was the next best option. But, from the sotries he's heard (and what he's seen), the Yiling Patriarch is a tease and Lan WangJi would just spoil the little brats. If he had it his way, he'd get Lan XiChen to babysit whenever he needed a break, be he was also a Sect Leader (which was a little inconvenient).

He sighed as he stepped up the final stairs, coming to the conclusion that he should just ask them all. His uncle Cheng would get pissed off that he wasn't the first choice, and someone needed to reel in the old lovesick couple. Might as well throw Lan JingYi in there as well, since he'd tag along anyway. He didn't know how, but he somehow had become his boys' favourite person to be around with. It made his happy yet pissed at the same time (more out of childishness, really, though).

"Papa!" A tiny voice sounded from the entrance of the hall, making him smile wide.

"A-Huan!" He threw his boy up when the toddler had ran up to him, catching him in his arms and prepping him with kisses.

"Sect Leader." SiZhui greeted in a playful tone as he stopped by the door, their youngest in his hands. The alpha walked up to them and kissed his mate then his other son as the rest of the disciples went their way to give them some privacy.

"How've you been, hmm, A-Bo? Have you been good to mama?" SiZhui rolled his eyes.

"Of course he has." A complete lie, but that didn't matter. The little toddler had his tiny hand in his mouth, gnawing at it ruthlessly with his face scrunched up in concentration. The omega kissed his head which brought his son's attention to him, SiZhui smiling wide and happy. "Go on, A-Bo." He readjusted the little thing on his hip, Jin Ling looking at them curiously.

"A-Han!" The tiny toddler jumped with his slob-covered fist up in the air. "A-Han!" He repeated again, almost falling from SiZhui's hold as the other laughed.

Jin Ling, though, looked at his son in amazement. "What..?"

"He's saying A-Huan." SiZhui replied, smiling sweetly.

Only nine months old and already saying words. It would be a lie to say that the Sect Leader wasn't proud.

"That's amazing, A-Bo!" He exclaimed happily, going in to kiss the boy's forehead. The toddler fussed unhappily and continued to chant his brother's name. The two parents laughed. "You're becoming such a big boy." He praised, smiling fondly at him.

"Come, you must he exhausted." SiZhui said, pulling his husband by the hand inside the hall. "It's cold out. Let's all sleep together tonight, hmm?" Jin LiHuan repeatedly said 'yes' while Jin Bo looked at them weirdly. The omega chuckled again and kissed his youngest's head.


	4. First Flower

Winter had just ended, but the snow outside was still fresh. A cold breeze passed the houses down in the LanlingJin Sect, reaching all the way to the palace at the top. The servants were cleaning up to make room for the first spring flowers, but they were anxious as they waited and listened.

The echoes of SiZhui's voice could be heard through the halls of the palace all the way to the gardens outside. The pain in his loud voice was clear as he pushed and sobbed, his eyes watery and the sheets bloody.

"A little more, Master Lan." The woman at the end of the bed said, trying to ease the pain as much as she could.

"You're doing amazing, A-Yuan." Jin Ling praised, though his expression didn't exactly match his words.

He kissed his mate's temple and held his hand tight, rubbing his back to try and ease a bit of the pain there. He had the worst thoughts pop in his mind when A-Huan and A-Bo were coming to the world and this was no exception. He tried no to go down that path every time but his mind just kept running in circles.

His thoughts were cut off when another shout came from SiZhui as he made his final pushed. "Come on, you're so close, A-Yuan. Endure a little more." He tightened his partner's hand and kept it like that till the other let go.

"Okay, one more big push, young master." The midwife said, telling the others who were assisting her to prepare the warm water and soft towels.

"Okay, okay." SiZhui panted, propping himself up on his shaky hands and pushing when the next contraction came. Jin Ling immediately went behind him to support his back as the omega went lax, the birth over with.

The midwife went to work and she rubbed the baby's back as another cut the cord. A sudden cry came from the newborn, a shriek higher than the one's of their first children. The baby was immediately cleaned and wrapped in soft blankets, Jin Ling keeping a sharp eye on them.

"Congratulations." The midwife said over the loud cries. "You have a healthy baby girl." She passed the newborn to the parents, the two gazing in awe at their baby.

"A girl..." Jin Ling said in disbelief. He knew it wasn't impossible, but the thought never really crossed his mind. "A baby girl..." His voice broke a little as he smiled through blurry eyes, gently rubbing his daughter's head with a shaky hand.

Sudden fear and doubt clouded his mind. What if he raises her wrong? What if he messes up so bad she'd never forgive him? What if she grows to hate him? What if people target her? Oh God, what if-

"A-Ling." His omega's soft voice broke through the 'what if's and doubts, and he realized he was crying.

"I- I'm sorry." His voice broke again as he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeves.

"It' okay." SiZhui replied, leaning back against his husband and releasing calming pheromones. They seemed to work on their baby girl as she nuzzled closer to her mama, beginning to feed. Jin Lin was another story.

"It's just- what if I go wrong by her?" He voiced his doubts. "What if I do something bad or leave her alone and someone gets her-? A-Yuan, I couldn't life with myself if something bad happened to her-"

"I know." He kissed his husband softly and reassuringly. "I'm scared too, A-Ling. But you're a great father and she will love you just as much as the boys do." He rubbed his cheek with his free arm, a little awkward since it was squashed between them. But it carried the point across. "And we'll protect her and the boys will protect her and she will protect them. So don't worry too much. You'll miss the chance of raising your daughter otherwise."

Jin Ling was quiet for a moment. "How do you always know what to say to me?" He laughed breathlessly. "How did I ever marry you?" The other laughed as well.

A knock was heard on the door as it opened slowly, Wei WuXian appearing on the other side. "Is this a good time?" He smiled wide and happy when he saw the couple huddled up together. "Because we have two little rascals here that wanna meet their new siblings."

As if on cue, the two boys ran from behind their grandma and into the room, Jin Bo throwing himself on the bed as Jin LiHuan ran around to his mother's side. The boys had been really sacred when they saw their mother bent over in the gardens and panting, all red in the face. They'd been holding each other's hand for the few hours they waited outside the room and their patience paid off as they finally got let in.

"Hey, hey- easy." Jin Ling said, putting his arms out to stop Jin Bo from ramming himself into SiZhui. "You'll wake the baby." Instead he took his son in his lap as LiHuan sat on his mother's other side, peering down at the newborn in awe.

The rest of the people who were waiting piled in, Lan WangJi following Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng appearing after them with Lan XiChen in tow. JingYi came in a few seconds later, a tray with glasses and water in his hands.

"Everything went well, I presume?" Lan XiChen was the first to ask, smiling kindly and happily at the parents.

"Yes, she's healthy." Lan SiZhui replied as JingYi set the tray down on the bedside table, jumping with joy at the news.

"She? As in a girl?" He always said he wanted a niece so he could pamper her and teach her how to fight off boys so his excitement went through the roof.

Wei WuXian, on the other hand, took a tentative step forward. "A girl?"

Jiang Cheng stood were he way but his shoulders were squared. SiZhui noticed.

"Mhm." He confirmed, smiling down at the baby in his hands.

"What will you name her?" Lan WangJi, surprisingly, asked, stepping by his mate's side and brushing their shoulders in an attempt to ease him. Wei WuXian smiled fondly at him.

"Something with spring, I'm guessing?" His mother replied, quickly regaining his usual happy posture. "Like Jin Chow or Jin Chun or Jin Chunhua..."

"I like them." Jin Ling said, looking at his mate with curious eyes.

"I was thinking more of..." SiZhui began, his gaze cast down at his baby girl. He looked up at his husband with the softest and hope-filled eyez he could muster. Jin Ling was little confused at thar. "Jin YanLi." The room went silent. The Sect Leader understood those eyes now.

".. Really?" His voice was meek and barely a whisper as his eyes blurred again. Never had he thought about naming his daughter after his mother.

SiZhui nodded. "If it's okay-" He was cut off by his husband's kiss, happily returning it.

"Of course it is." Jin Ling laughed breathlessly as he pulled away, letting the tears fall freely.

"A-Yuan." The omega turned to his mother, We WuXian now sitting on the bed by his hips. "Are you... really..?" The nod he got made him emotional too as he flung his arms around his son, careful of his granddaughter now sleeping peacefully, unaware of what was going on around her. "Thank you." He whispered as softly as he could, SiZhui nuzzling his shoulder and neck as a reply.

He sniffled as he pulled back, looking at the two parents proudly before casting his gaze down at his granddaughter. He sniffed again as he petted her head with one finger, laughing slightly. "A-Cheng." He turned his brother with a tooth-filled smile, gesturing for him to come closer. "Come here!"

The YunmengJiang Sect leader stapped forward after a second of hesitation, stopping by his brother's side and looking down at his granddaughter. It would be a lie to say his heart didn't melt when he saw her.

Everyone was smiling in the room, some wide, some small, and some just radiating pure joy and happiness.

All was well in their lives.

And Jin Ling couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. Bad Dreams and Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says

The palace was quiet and dark, the bright moon rays seeping through the windows and doors as the only source of light in the big halls. Echoes of quick, small steps filled the silence apart from the occasional cricket, little hands grasping the doors to the main bed chambers tightly and opening them. He softly closed them behind him, making his way up the stairs and by the bed, his tiny fist rubbing at his red eyes.

"Mama." He whispered softly, his voice wavering as he gripped the bedsheets. "Mama." He said again, a bit more desperately as he tugged on the covers weakly. His eyes filled with tears again as he hiccuped quietly. "Mammaa.." He was getting desperate, his whisper turning to a whimper. He started sobbing just as the figure in the bed started moving, groaning as he was waking up.

"What..?" He asked, opening his eyes and moving to lean on his arms.

"Mamaa.." The kid whined again, his voice still quiet. SiZhui seemed to wake up immediately.

"Oh, my little snowflake." He wrapped his arms around his crying son, pulling him up in his lap as he leaned them against the board of the bed. "Shh, shh, it's okay." He shushed him, rocking the four year old gently. His voice was still groggy and laced with sleep, but it remained light as it usually was, the soreness behind it seemed to add to his soothing. "Did you have a bad dream?" He asked softly, nuzzling his cheek onto his son's head.

His answer was a frantic nod, the kid burying himself deeper into his mother's neck. "It's okay now, A-Huan." SiZhui replied, holding him tighter. "The dream is over. Mama will protect you from those bad dreams, okay?" He got another nod.

The figure next to them started moving, another groan and groggy voice joining the one-sided conversation. "SiZhui? What's going on?" The alpha turned to the side and leaned his torso on his arm, looking at the two through squinted eyes.

"Jin Ling," The omega began with a soft smile. "Our little snowflake had a bad dream." That was all the explanation the Sect Leader needed.

"Oh, A-Huan, my little warrior." He sat by SiZhui, taking his son into his embrace. The boy wrapped his tiny arms around his father's neck tightly, weakly calling out 'papa'. "It's okay, A-Huan." Jin Ling replied, holding him tight as SiZhui leaned on his shoulder, bumping his nose with his son's. "We're here now, the bad dreams can't get you."

"B-But..." He began, his voice trembling. SiZhui rubbed their noses together as encouragement for him to go on. "I-I'm your warrior..." He said in a meek voice. "I-I'm supposed to be strong a-and brave." Jin Ling chuckled at that.

"A-Huan." He pulled back a little so he could look at his son. He continued as he rubbed the tears away from his cheeks. "Even the bravest warriors have bad dreams. Mama and I do, too." He nodded at his son's bewildered face, SiZhui laughing under his breath, his head still resting on Jin Ling's shoulder. "But we have friends and family that help us beat those bad dreams. And you have us and your siblings and grandpa Jiang Cheng and grandma Wei WuXian and granpa Lan WanJi and many more to help you overcome those bad dreams."

"E-Even uncle JingYi?"

"_Especially_ uncle JingYi." SiZhui replied with a big smile that reached his eyes. That seemed to make their son happy.

"Mm." He sniffed, rubbing his eyes again. "Okay." He stopped for a moment, a bit hesitant with his next words. His parents stayed quiet, gently smiling and waiting for him to speak up. "But... till I can grow strong enough to beat them- with you." He added quickly. "... Can I sleep here tonight?"

"LiHuan, you can sleep with us even when you're fifty. You'll always be our little boy, no matter what. And we'll always keep those bad dreams away." SiZhui said, kissing his son's head affectionately.

They all snuggled up, Jin LiHuan squished between his parents tightly, his bad dreams long gone as the early rays of the sun covered them like a blanket. His smile was still present even after he woke up the next day, his little brother complaining that he couldn't be a part of the cuddle fest.


	6. Dolls and Dancing

The Lans had decided to visit that day, Lan WangJi carrying presents in his hands for the kids. The little ones had jumped in happiness when they were given their new toys- well, Jin Bo had, Jin LiHuan had politely accepted them with a gleam in his eyes and Jin YanLi didn't even notice, going towards her grandma's arms instead.

They got toy swords and dolls, SiZhui smiling a little sadly at the paper butterflies that were in the mix. One of the toys Jin YanLi got was a couple on a string and holding each other, Jin Bo trying not to show great interest in it when he saw it.

"What's wrong, A-Bo?" Lan SiZhui asked as he sat down beside him, Jin Ling and Jin LiHuan playing with the swords and Wei WuXian entertaining Jin YanLi with his husband on the side.

"Nothing." He dismissed him quickly, turning his head away from the dolls.

SiZhui smiled at his son knowingly, picking up the dancing couple by the string and pretending to examin it. "It's a very pretty toy, don't you think, A-Bo?" He smiled sweetly at the boy from the corner of his eye.

"No." Jin Bo replied stubbornly. It was a pretty toy, though. The dress of the girl would flow whenever his mother would spin the tring, the faces of the two detailed and smiling gently at each other. He really liked it. "It's silly and for YanLi anyway." He looked down again.

But SiZhui wasn't about to give up. "What's so girly about it?" He asked as he continued spinning the couple, catching Jin Bo's attention effortlessly.

"Whatever they're doing!" He exclaimed loudly, stomping his legs and turning away from the toy. The rest paused to look at the two sitting a bit further away from them. The adults looked at each other before Jin Ling made his way to his son, LiHuan following him.

"What's wrong?" He asked his wife, crouching down beside him.

"A-Bo thinks it's silly that the toys are dancing." Lan SiZhui replied, showing him the spinning dolls.

Jin Ling raised his brows. "Really? But there's nothing silly about it." He said in all seriousness, provoking Jin Bo to turn around.

"There isn't?" He asked in a small voice, uncrossing his arms.

The alpha shook his head with a smile. "Of course not. It's fun." He smiled wide. "Look!" Quickly, he grabbed SiZhui's hand and pulled him a bit away from the group. He started spinning them in circles, crossing and uncrossing their arms and lifting the omega in the air. Laughter escaped SiZhui's lips ad he smiled widely at his husband, completely entranced in the moment.

Jin Bo looked on in amazement, not even realizing that he stood up. All of a sudden, upbeat music came from behind them and when he turned, he saw Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi playing the flute and guqin respectively. Jin YanLi was still being bounced in her grandma's lap, clapping her hands and laughing. He looked towards his parents again and saw that their smiles had grown even more. It looked really fun...

He shook his head and looked down again. Kicking invisible rocks around. It was safe to say his stubborness came from his father.

He was picked up abruptly a second later, the whole world spinning as his mother held his tightly. He quickly wrapped his arms around him, holding on tight.

When he looked to the side, he saw Jin LiHuan dancing with his father, the boy stepping on the adult's shoes and going in exaggerated circles. The oldest was laughing now as well, having great fun.

He looked back at his mother and saw him smiling. "There's nothing silly about dancing, my brave little bunny. It's fun." He set him down and held his hands gently. "So let's dance, okay?"

Jin Bo looked at his silly family on the side then back to Lan SiZhui. He smiled hesitantly but honestly. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how our A-Bo became a professional dancer, woo-ing everyone around him with his hips and looks.


	7. Frogs and Baskets

"YanLi, you can't say things like that." Was what his mother had said when she told off a few other kids about teasing her second brother. When she asked why and said that they were being mean, he replied that it was rude and she shouldn't stoop to their level.

The conversation had been plaguing the six year old's mind ever since she had it with her mother. She really wanted to 'repay' those kids for what they said about Jin Bo, but she also wanted to respect SiZhui. How was one supposed to get out of a pickle like this?

Nie Huaisang had the answer.

While the little girl and her brothers don't really know the Sect leader, they often saw him with their grandpa XiChen and Wei WuXian got along with him as well so they figured they ought to too.

"Don't let them see you." He had replied once she was done with her story, his fan gently going back and forth in front of his face They were having dinner in the Cloud Recesses so they kept their voices quiet. The girl looked at him with a curious gaze and all he did was give her a relaxed, knowing smile.

So, she planned on what to do.

An idea popped in her head an hour later and she waited for the right time, playing innocent. She suggested they go back to the village they visited weeks ago, saying she saw a toy that she liked. She left with her mother a few days later, Jin Ling having to deal with Sect duties and the boys doing their studies.

She slowly began to distance herself from SiZhui while he was looking at a toy she pointed out, remembering that there was a pond nearby with a lot of frogs. She sneakily grabbed the nearest basket at the stand, leaving a bit of money in it's place (more than actually needed) and went to work. Unlike most girls, she didn't have any trouble what-so-ever with touching the frogs and holding them, playing with one or two as she put them in the basket. It took almost ten minutes to gather enough, but it was worth it.

Quickly, she closed the lid and wrapped a cloth she bought with her mother when they got here around the basket into a messy bow, and ran towards the streets, using her memory to guide her to the house she last saw the kids enter.

She smirked when she saw them playing in front of the steps, brushing her clothes and looking around. "Excuse me." She called to a man, the innocent facade up. The kind sir walked up to her and asked if she was lost. She shook her head. "No, but, could you please give this to the kids over there? I'm too shy." She shrugged her shoulders after she pointed towards said kids. The man smiled and offered to help her make friends, but she refused again, her eyes becoming shiny. Luckily, he accepted the basked and brought it towards the kids, saying that it was a gift in hopes of becoming friends. The kids gladly accepted it and tore the lid open just as Jin YanLi hid around the corner.

The frightened screams she heard as the frogs jumped out and onto the kids' faces were satisfying. When the man ran to the corner, she was gone.

She found her way around the market just as her mother ran past her, looking frantic. "A-Li!" He exclaimed, relieved, as he bent down and hugged her tightly, his breath heaving and shoulders shaking. "Jin YanLi, don't you ever do that again!" He scolded, but his voice didn't really hold any anger in it.

"Sorry, mama." She genuinely was. She hadn't meant to scare her mother like this, but those kids had to pay.

No one messed with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: mischief in the making
> 
> Note: These chapters are going chronologically as the kids grow to show their childhood and whatnot, but there might be a few that go back in time.
> 
> I wanna keep the theme of 'LiHuan ; Bo ; YanLi'


End file.
